


Still Four Ears

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Getting Together, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Louise is twenty when he finally comes back to town. But she’s not going to roll over too easy.
Relationships: Louise Belcher/Logan Bush, Tina Belcher/Zeke (Bob's Burgers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/gifts).



Louise Belcher was a nine year old spit fire when she met the boy she deemed her arch nemesis. Sixteen year old Logan Bush stole her bunny ears, and she had used a gang of bikers to scare him into giving them back.

Her father, desperate for a plot in the community garden, hired Logan to work in the restaurant. She ended up quitting, only to hide in the crawl space and shoot spit balls at him.

When Tina had detention, she convinced her brother to let throw a rotten cantaloupe out of the kitchen window, and it landed on a skateboarding Logan, exploding all over him. He retaliated by chasing her and her brother around the town. He was the only person to make her cry.

They had bonded once, when both their mothers forced them to take a mother-daughter class, and they locked all the adults in a closet so they could leave, but the bond didn’t last and she still deemed him Stupid Logan.

She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she enjoyed the war she had with him.

When she was twelve, Zeke and Tina started dating, and Zeke would help her with the still ongoing war, so long as she didn’t rat him out to Tina. The war was a little harder now, since Logan had gone away to college, but she was not above using snail mail to get the job done. The restaurant got a call once, that was just a yelled string of curses with the words “this is never going to come out!” and she knew the glitter bomb worked.

Louise got a little bored of the war as the years went on. Logan had stopped responding to her attacks, and Louise hated him more for ending something that had become a normalcy for her. Tina had gone to college herself, and Zeke stayed behind, helping out in the restaurant part time. She was nineteen when Tina finally came home for good, and she was happy that her sister and one of the people she considered her best friends were able to pick up where they left off like no time had passed. College didn’t interest Louise. She took some business classes at a local community college to help the restaurant, and ended up earning her bachelors degree in business and mathematics by the time she was twenty. She had traded in her green dress and bunny ears and pig tails for ripped skinny jeans with fish nets and graphic tees and red streaks in her hair.

Now, Louise was twenty two, working in the restaurant with Zeke so her mom could drag Bob out for a fun day when a familiar and hated head of blonde hair made its way in the door. “Hey there Four Ears!”

She groaned to herself, and maybe a little out loud if the look Zeke shot her through the window was anything to go by. “Get the fuck out.” She didn’t even turn around from where she was going over the books by the register.

“That’s not any way to speak to a customer.” She could just hear the smirk in his voice.

“Get rekt, bitch, I don’t care.” She still didn’t turn around, but she could feel him still sitting at the counter.

“Lou, ya want me ta take his order?” Zeke asked through the window.

“No.” Louise snapped, “I want his stupid ass to leave.” Zeke nodded, stepping out the back door for his break.

“Come on, Four Ears, you still holding on to that old grudge?” She could feel his eyes on her and finally turned around. Logan had grown a little bit more, still standing a full head and a half taller than her, it was obvious even though he was still sitting down. He had traded in his loose jeans and baggy t shirt for more form fitting jeans and tighter shirts.

“I’m not holding on to any grudge.” She glared. If looks could kill, he’d be dead. “I just hate you. Plain and simple.”

“Ah, come on, Four Ears, you look good. Just talk to me.”

“Why? So you can ignore me in person instead of by mail?” She turned back around, focusing back on the books, “Besides, in case you didn’t notice, I only have two ears now.” There was silence for a few moments before she heard the bell above the door again.

The next day she found a cantaloupe on the doorstep of the restaurant. She proceeded to turn it into a smoothie and dump it on the Bush’s front porch.

The following day, there was a Freaky Friday DVD, and she thought back to the day she was stuck in the Uter-Room with Logan. She broke it in half and left it in his mailbox.

The day after, she found an adult sized hat with bunny ears. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she kept those.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan Bush didn’t think he’d miss Louise when he went to college. All they ever did was harass each other. The kid was only eleven but kept sending him her pranks. It took him three weeks to clean up the pink glitter she had sent him, and when he was packing up at the end of the year, he was still finding some specks of shining pink in his things. At first, when he found the new sparkles, it irritated the hell out of him. But now, he just missed his tiny torturer.

When he finally finished college, his parents sent him on a trip to Europe with some friends, and he stayed in New York for a while, not coming back to the Wharf until he’d been gone for nine years. Mister Fischoeder had given him a job, and he became the accountant for Wonder Wharf and most of the businesses on Ocean Avenue. Once he finished settling in, he had made Bob’s Burgers his first stop. He wanted to see how much of a pain his old enemy was, but he didn’t expect her to have gotten so beautiful. It was unnerving a little, to suddenly find the little girl that picked fights with him attractive, but she had grown up well. And he really didn’t expect her to be as cold as she was. Sure, they had never been friends, but he figured she would’ve been a little glad to see him back, even if just to prank him.

So when he left, he decided it was time for a truce. But he didn’t want to do it the normal way. That wasn’t how they worked.

He left her a melon, reminiscent of the time she threw one and hit him. He found it blended on his porch.

He left her a movie, the same one they were forced to watch on repeat until they escaped and went to lazer tag. He found it broken up in his mailbox.

Finally, he had found a hat with bunny ears, and he knew it would fit her. It wasn’t the same pink as her old one, instead it was a red that match the streaks in her hair. She didn’t leave that one destroyed for him to find.

Logan walked into Bob’s Burgers a week after he left the hat, making sure to show up after the lunch rush had left, “Hey, Four Ears.”

“Hi, Logan.” Louise’s tone was too subdued, it put him on edge. “What can I get for you?”

“You feeling okay, Four Ears?” Before She could even open her mouth, the phone rang, and Louise was looking at it like it would bite her. Without a word, she picked up the phone, held it to her ear for less than a handful of seconds before slamming back into its cradle. Logan was growing concerned, because for once in his life he was seeing Louise look rattled.

Zeke came out of the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her like he could protect her. It was weird for Logan to see. “Don’t ya answer that phone no more, Lou. I’ll ask T-Bird to call tha company and block tha number.”

“That wouldn’t stop her and you know it, Zeke.” Logan heard a sniffle, but he could see Zeke’s face and the man wasn’t the source. No wonder Louise was accepting physical affection, she was crying. Logan wanted to ask who it was, but he knew Louise wouldn’t tell him just because he asked.

“Have you filed a restraining order?” He asked instead, “If you get your phone records and prove someone is harassing you, they can get arrested if they keep doing it.”

“Course we got a restraining order.” Zeke answered, “Bosco just tends not to give a rat’s ass.”

“I’ll be back.” Logan left without another word, going to see Fischoeder. The man was aging, but he always liked Logan and Louise, their feud amused him. When he explained what was happening with Louise, the man called Bosco, threatening him if he didn’t take care of the problem.

Logan waited a few days before he went back to the restaurant, and when he did, Zeke yanked him back into the kitchen, “What did ya do?”

“Took care of something.” Logan answered.

The brunette groaned, “I know that, dummy. Louise told me when I got home the day after you were here that Millie finally got arrested.”

Logan shrugged, “It isn’t a big deal.”

Zeke shook his head, “No, it is. Me and T-Bird moved in with Lou because even though she won’t come out and say it, Millie had her terrified. Bosco wouldn’t help and wouldn’t let her register for a gun because of misdemeanors when she was a kid. Girl has broken into our place more than I would like to think about just to take souvenirs from Lou.” Logan was horrified. He could tell the person was a problem, but to have Louise of all people so scared? “She’s tha happiest I seen her in years. She might actually stop callin’ ya Stupid Logan soon.” Zeke cracked a smile, shooing Logan back out of the kitchen.

The blonde took a seat back at the counter as Louise came in the front door, phone pressed to her ear, “No, Rudes, I have no idea what happened. She’s finally gone. Almost five years after high school and I am finally free of that crazy bitch.” Her eyes caught sight of Logan, “I’ll call you back later, okay, Rudy? Gross, affection. Yeah, yeah, love you too, dork.” She hung up, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared him down. He was staring to feel uncomfortable. “It was you, wasn’t it?”

“Technically it was Fischoeder.” He offered.

Louise sighed, “I always knew that man loved me.” Logan snorted. “Well, you gonna order something or just loiter and stare?”

“I’ll take the Burger of the Day and fries.” He paused for a second, “So, was that your boyfriend?”

“Why? Because guys and girls can’t be friends?” She questioned.

Logan held up his hands, “My bad, sorry. Just curious, Four Ears.”

Louise rolled her eyes, passing Zeke the order slip even though they all knew he could hear them. “It was my best friend. Name’s Rudy. You used to pick on him, too.”

Logan thought back, “You mean the asthmatic kid?”

“And we have a winner.” She deadpanned.

Logan couldn’t help it, he winked, “You’re damn right.” She gagged.

“Cocky as ever.” She sat the plate in front of him as soon as Zeke out it in the window. “Now, eat and get the hell out before I have my brother in law beat your ass.”

Zeke choked on air, “We ain’t married yet!”

“You might as well be!” Louise called back.


End file.
